Capítulo 2 : Peticiones y deseos de un mayordomo
by Usagui-san
Summary: Ciel y Sebastian acaban de regresar de una misión de la reina ,Sebastian ha sido muy mal herido. Que hará Ciel al ver a su mayordomo sufriendo por él.


Después de atravesar el mar un amo y su mayordomo vuelven a su mansión.

**Capítulo 2 :Peticiones y deseos de un mayordomo.**

Un coche de caballos se detiene delante de una elegante y fortunosa mansión.

**-Bueno boo-chan ya hemos llegado.**

**-...**

Ciel y su mayordomo Sebastian acababan de regresar de una dura misión de la reina en un crucero donde se ocultaba una extraña organización que devolvía la vida a los muertos.

**-Boo-chan, ¿se encuentra bien?**

**-...**

**-Boo-chan..**

**-Boo-chan..?**

**-¡BOO-CHAN¡**

**-EH¡?Q-que ,digo si?**

Sebastian estaba preocupado por su querido amo ¿se preguntaba que le pasaba a su amado señor?

-**Boo-chan lo veo ido .¿Se encuentra bien? ¿esta enfermo?**

**-N-no esto yo..Se-sebastian..**

**-Si ,dígame?**

Que ocurre porque su amo estaba tan callado hoy ,la preocupación de Sebastian por su hermosa mascota digo por su respetado señor no paraba de aumentar.

**-Boo-chan esta bien? Le volvía a preguntar Sebastian esperando una respuesta.**

**-Sí yo. ..Solamente yoo...**

Que podría ser ¿que?¿que? que le ocurría a '' nuestro'' querido Ciel no había pronunciado ni una palabra en todo el viaje de vuelta.

**-Sebastian estas bien?**

Ciel susurro en voz muy baja.

**-¿Como dice?**

Sebastian no comprendía la pregunta de su amo.

**-Tu...**

Sebastian miro a los ojos de su amo intentando averiguar que le ocurría,pero este sintió la PENETRANTE mirada de su mayordomo y cuando alzo la vista Sebastian vio algo totalmente destructivo, algo que por culpa de ello debería reparar su pequeño corazón.

Su queridísimo amo estaba totalmente rojo, sus bellos ojos celestes estaban dilatados ,su cabello estaba todo alborotado y sus labios sonrosados y brillantes un pequeño momento Sebastian pensó quiero lamerlo lentamente digo.. tendrá fiebre?.

**-Sebast..**

Caliente .La temperatura de Ciel aumento a sentir la esbelta y CALIENTE mano de su mayordomo en su frente.

**-¿****UH? Parece que no tiene fiebre, bien deberíamos entrar en la mansión y..**

-**NO¡**

**-C-Como dice?**

Sebastian se quedo desconcertado ya estaba harto quería saber que le ocurría a su amo.

**-¡BASTA YA DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR MI¡-**

Grita Ciel.

**-C-como**..

De repente en el delicioso digo. En el pecho de Sebastian se siente calor un calor que emanaba de su amo que abrazaba FUERTEMENTE a su mayordomo.

**-Boo-chan no entiendo a que se debe este repentino cambio de ac...**

**-¡Idiota¡ no lo ves¡ y-yo**

Ciel agarra fuertemente a sebastian

**-Are?**

**-Yo..**

Que era lo que provocaba esta extraña necesidad de Amor por parte de su amo pensaba Sebastian.

**-Ya entiendo acaso el amo intenta decirme que quiere que lo LIMPIE PROFUNDAMENTE lo comprendo debe estar MUY SUCIO ya que..**

**-¡N-NOO ES ESO¡ NO DIGAS TONTERIA SEXSÓLICO DEMONIO¡Yo..**

**-¿Nani?**

**-Tsk..¡ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR TI NO LOVES¡.**

**-Como dice?**

Sebastian se quedo sorprendido no esperaba oír esa respuesta .

**-No es evidente¡T-tu tienes grandes heridas por culpa mía, por mi culpa ,por no saber cuidarme, tu esta muy mal herido, por eso estaba muy preocupado¡**

**...**

**¿Sebastian?**

De repente Sebastian cae al suelo .

**-¡Sebastian¡Sebastian estas bien¡**

**-JU.**

**-¿EH?¿Sebastian?**

Sebastian agarra FORZOSAMENTE a su amo del brazo y lo besa. En la boca de Ciel siente como la ÁGIL y CALIENTE lengua de su mayordomo roza contra la suya y ACARICIA y HUMEDECE sus labios.

**-¡Ah¡..a-ah que que haces Sebastian..**

Dice Ciel bajamente gimiendo sorprendido por el dulce beso de su mayordomo que roba toda su fuerza

**-Sabe joven amo acabo de descubrir algo muy interesante.**

**-Q-que**?

Ciel no comprendía nada estaba mas centrado en los ÁGILES y CALIENTES labios de Sebastian y en las extrañas reacciones que causaban en su SENSIBLE LUGAR digo ...en su corazón.

Sebastian riendo por la forma de reaccionar de su amo dice

**-Acabo de descubrir una manera mas eficaz de ver a mi amo ADORABLEMENTE BELLO y de CALENTARLO aun mas RÁPIDO.**

**-¡COMO DICES¡.**

Ciel estaba avergonzado de las acal orantes palabras se su mayordomo. Y de lo rápido que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante estas.

**-Bien como usted ha dicho estoy mal herido así que tengo una ****_petición_**** que pedirle. Bueno mejor dicho un ****_DESEO._**

**-Q-que es?**

El corazón de Ciel latía rápidamente ¿Cuál seria su deseo?

Sebastian sujeta a su amo de la boca y le susurra con voz traviesa..

**-Creo que estaré malherido durante un tiempo GRANDE, así que por favor ,siga preocupándose por mi y...**

**"CUIDEME CON UN ****PROFUNDOO ****Y DULCEE ****AMOR****".**

_**#próximamente : Este mayordomo castiga#**_


End file.
